La Séduction pour les Nuls
by StarTwins
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Le Caporal Levi cherche désespérément à séduire Eren, mais ce dernier demeure complètement aveugle aux tentatives de son aîné de le courtiser. Frustré par ses échecs successifs, Levi se voit contraint de suivre les conseils d'Hanji, très amusée par la situation.
1. Au diable la subtilité !

**Titre :** La séduction pour les nuls

 **Auteur :** Bird of Dreams

 **Traductrice :** Star Twins

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh bien, suite à une trèèèèès longue absence ayant diverses raisons, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre un peu. Je m'attaque à un nouveau fandom que j'ai découvert très récemment (parce que j'arrive toujours 30 ans après la bagarre), celui de SNK. N'ayant pas encore assez d'audace pour me replonger dans l'écriture pure et dure, je me suis essayée à faire une traduction. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter « _**La Séduction pour les nuls »**_ ( **«** _ **Courting Troubles »**_ dans la version originale), une petite fiction en trois chapitres sans prétention et très agréable à lire :). Le sujet abordé est vraiment léger et personnellement, j'ai bien rigolé en la lisant.

Je vous avoue que c'est ma première traduction, je serais donc enchantée d'avoir vos avis sur la chose. Si certains ont eu l'occasion de lire le texte original, ils penseront peut-être que j'ai pris pas mal de libertés (comme vous pouvez le constater rien qu'avec le titre), mais je pense que ça fait partie du travail d'adaptation. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques :).

Une dernière petite chose, c'est toujours très apprécié de laisser un petit mot à l'auteur original ) le lien sera dans mes histoires favorites.

Merci et bonne lecture !

 **Note de l'auteur:** Ereri/Riren étant devenu mon nouveau OTP, mon obsession, et ma vie, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose sur ce couple. Ceci étant dit, j'espère avoir réussi à respecter les caractères des personnages ! *stress* A l'origine, ça devait être un oneshot, mais imaginer Hanji en train de conseiller (lire: torturer) Levi était trop amusant alors ça a donné quelque chose de plus long que prévu. J'ai donc décidé de le diviser en deux parties ( **ndlt** : à ce moment-là, l'auteur l'ignorait encore, mais cette histoire comprendra bel et bien trois chapitres). Enfin, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

 **Résumé:** Le Caporal Levi cherche désespérément à séduire Eren, mais ce dernier demeure complètement aveugle aux tentatives de son ainé de le courtiser. Frustré par ses échecs successifs, Levi se voit contraint de suivre les conseils d'Hanji, très amusée par la situation.

 **Disclaimer:** Les merveilleux personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appatiennent au talentueux **Isayama Hajime**. Quant à cette mignonne petite histoire, elle est l'œuvre de **Bird of Dreams** qui a généreusement accepté que je la traduise. :)

 **La Séduction pour les nuls**

 **Chapitre 1 : Au diable la subtilité !**

« - Hanji?

A l'entente de son nom, le chef d'escouade à lunettes releva le nez de ses notes et sourit au cadet qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

\- Comment ça va, Eren ?

\- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, commença Eren. Mais si vous êtes occupée, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, je peux revenir plus tard -

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Est-ce que… Hésita Eren, l'air inhabituellement nerveux. Le jeune homme déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains pour réussir à cracher le morceau :

\- Pensez-vous que le caporal Levi me déteste ?

Si Hanji n'était pas Hanji, elle serait certainement partie dans un fou-rire hystérique. Mais il lui sembla plus approprié d'afficher un demi-sourire concerné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Et bien, pour commencer, le Caporal a toujours l'air agacé quand il s'adresse à moi…

\- Oh Eren, le réprimanda Hanji. Tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que Levi se comporte comme ça avec tout le monde.

Mais Eren n'était pas réputé têtu pour rien.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il y a eu d'autres signes.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit Hanji, sa curiosité piquée. Et lesquels ?

\- Une fois, alors que passais la serpillère dans une chambre, le Corporal est arrivé, et il m'a dit de ficher le camp et d'aller trouver autre chose à faire, parce que selon lui, « un sale morveux » comme moi n'était pas assez compétant pour nettoyer une pièce entière, raconta-t-il. Et une autre fois, je m'entrainais au corps-à-corps avec Auruo. Le Caporal est intervenu avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de me porter un coup, et m'a ordonné d'aller m'asseoir jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement.

Il soupira, résigné.

\- Il doit me trouver trop pathétique pour être digne de s'entrainer avec un membre de son escouade…

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, intervint Hanji, tout en essayant – en vain – de cacher l'immense sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

\- J'ai aussi remarqué que le Caporal venait régulièrement du coté de ma chambre, dans le cachot, que ce soit le matin, pour me réveiller, ou le soir, pour m'y conduire, continua Eren. Est-ce qu'il surveille que je ne perde pas le contrôle de mon Titan ? Pourquoi ? Je me suis entrainé et j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès ! Je ne vais pas perdre subitement le contrôle, sans raison, se défendit-il. Enfin, je ne pense pas…

Ecoutant attentivement les préoccupations d'Eren, Hanji sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Dis-moi, Eren. Pour te soucier à ce point de ce que Levi pense de toi, tu dois vraiment l'apprécier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?

Eren fut dérouté par une question si inattendue.

\- N-Non, C'est juste que je…je l'admire et le respecte beaucoup, c'est tout ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais il ne put cacher le rougissement révélateur qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Hanji sut parfaitement interpréter le déni de jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant, visiblement incrédule. Tu sais quoi, Eren ? Si tu regardes avec un peu plus d'attention, tu t'apercevras que Levi ne te déteste pas du tout, contrairement à ce que tu crois. En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse… chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Hein ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Le chef d'escouade se contenta de glousser, semblant s'amuser d'une chose qu'elle seule comprenait, au dépend du garçon.

\- Rien, rien… Tes craintes sont infondées, Eren. Fais-moi confiance, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter !

\- Si vous le dites…

Eren semblait encore incertain, mais se ressaisit, puis se redressa pour la saluer.

\- Merci infiniment de m'avoir écouté, chef. Maintenant, avez-vous besoin de moi pour une quelconque expérience ?

D'ordinaire, Hanji aurait sauté sur une telle occasion d'approfondir ses recherches. Mais à cet instant, elle avait des affaires plus urgentes à régler – et un visiteur impatient qui l'attendait.

\- Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, Eren, dit-elle affectueusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de certaines choses. Alors va, et accorde-toi un peu de temps libre !

\- D'accord. Je serai certainement sur le terrain d'entrainement ou dans les écuries, si vous me cherchez.

\- Parfait ! chantonna-t-elle.

Elle le regarda la saluer de la tête puis quitter son bureau, et attendit qu'il ait disparu dans le couloir, pour reporter son attention sur la pièce – à première vue – vide.

\- C'est bon, il est parti.

\- Il était temps. Je commençais à croire que vous alliez passer le reste de la journée à commérer à mon sujet.

Le Caporal Levi en personne émergea de l'intérieur d'un placard attenant à la pièce, l'air aussi impassible que d'habitude.

\- Voyons, tu ne peux pas reprocher à Eren d'ignorer que tu étais là-dedans durant tout ce temps, lui dit Hanji, amusée.

\- Personne n'a dit que c'était une bonne idée de ragoter à propos de son supérieur sans vérifier les environs d'abord.

\- Certes… Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, affichant un sourire entendu qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Donc, tu as entendu ce qu'Eren a dit…

\- Tch, siffla Levi, l'air profondément contrarié. Ce foutu gamin est bête comme un clou.

\- J'en conclus que la situation n'est pas exactement ce qu'Eren pense qu'elle est ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit le caporal en se laissant tomber dans un siège vide en face d'Hanji. Je n'y peux rien s'il comprend tout de travers.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Hanji tapota pensivement son crayon contre sa joue.

Tu as ordonné à Eren d'arrêter le ménage parce que tu te sentais mal de lui faire récurer des pièces entières. Et quand tu as stoppé son entrainement avec Auruo, c'était parce que tu t'inquiétais pour lui, en dépit de sa capacité à se régénérer. Quant à ces excursions régulières dans les cachots, c'est forcément un moyen de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, acheva-t-elle en souriant avec fierté. Alors, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé une analyse, sale binoclarde.

\- N'as-tu jamais songé à être plus… clair dans tes intentions ? suggéra la jeune femme. La subtilité ne semble pas être très efficace.

\- Comment pourrais-je être plus clair que ça ? Si tu attends de moi que j'aille le rejoindre en sautillant pour lui déclarer mon amour éternel, tu perds ton temps, asséna brusquement Levi.

Hanji lui répondit d'un sourire ironique.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est d'Eren que nous parlons, Levi. La majorité des gens qui sont ici doivent se douter de quelque chose, à force, mais Eren… Il est du genre… Disons que tu pourrais lui faire une demande en mariage avec des morceaux de Titans à lui offrir en guise de trophée, qu'il ne comprendrait toujours pas.

Levi fronça le nez de dégoût.

\- Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'offrirait de morceaux de Titan en guise de cadeau de fiançailles. C'est absolument répugnant.

Il fit peser sur elle un intense regard.

\- Donc, tu insinues que je devrais le courtiser de façon plus évidente.

\- Hey, c'est toi qui viens de le dire ! fit Hanji en levant les mains. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de montrer un peu plus ton affection à Eren. Le pauvre petit est persuadé que tu le détestes.

Levi attrapa la théière qui refroidissait sur la table et se servit une tasse de thé, avant de la siroter avec une raideur traduisant son profond énervement.

\- De tous les foutus gamins dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureux…

\- Levi, Levi… Personne n'a dit que le chemin de l'amour était facile et sans embuches…

Prise d'un élan de passion, elle brandit le poing avant de s'exclamer :

\- Mais les obstacles que tu devras affronter ne feront que renforcer vos sentiments !

Elle n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un regard méprisant.

\- Tu as fini de déblatérer n'importe quoi, ou ça t'amuse vraiment de t'entendre divaguer ?

Assenant une tape sur l'épaule du Caporal, Hanji ignora son regard noir et déclara :

\- Je suis là pour assurer tes arrières ! N'oublie pas que tu peux venir me voir dès que tu as besoin de conseils !

\- Je m'en souviendrai, la prochaine fois que je voudrai être disséqué par une fanatique des Titans.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- A présent, aussi amusant que ce petit entretien ait été, certains d'entre nous ont réellement du travail.

\- Je ne doute pas que cela demande beaucoup d'investissements, manigancer pour séduire Eren jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse dans ton lit !

Ayant anticipé la réaction de Levi, Hanji eut le temps d'esquiver assez rapidement le coup qui lui était destiné. Le Caporal lui jeta un dernier regard noir avec de tourner gracieusement les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Hanji attendit quelques instant que la voie soit libre, pour s'autoriser à afficher librement un large sourire qui lui donna l'air un peu folle.

\- Oh, ça, c'est du dossier! »

Levi mit ses plans à exécution le soir même.

Le dîner, comme de coutume, était un moment bruyant. La salle à manger était grouillante de soldats éméchés se racontant leur journée, commérant sur les dernières nouvelles, ou s'accordant simplement un bref moment de détente au milieu du chaos de leurs existences.

Levi observait la scène depuis sa table, d'un regard impassible. De temps à autre, il jetait des regards furtifs à Eren, assis à une autre table avec ses compagnons de la 104ème escouade.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entrevit une opportunité d'agir et décida de passer à l'action.

Erwin le regarda avec étonnement se lever soudainement de table, un plat à la main.

« - Levi?

\- Où allez-vous, Caporal ? demanda à son tour Petra.

Ignorant leurs interrogations, Levi progressa entre les tables, vers une destination très précise. Hanji ne put retenir un gloussement excité quand elle comprit ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Oh, ça promet d'être amusant !

\- Hm?

Erwin suivit son regard, et ne tarda pas non plus à comprendre.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il, amusé. Je vois. J'en conclus qu'il a laissé tomber les approches subtiles, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit Petra, des étincelles dans les yeux. Chef Hanji, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant?

\- Concernant cette subite résolution ?

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Depuis cet après-midi seulement. Il a fini par perdre patience en surprenant une conversation que j'ai eue avec Eren, plus tôt dans la journée. Le petit était venu me faire part de ses inquiétudes, il pense que Levi le déteste.

Petra fit une moue compatissante, tandis qu'Erwin ricanait de nouveau.

\- La confrontation qui a suivi a dû valoir le détour !

\- Autant qu'elle aurait pu, chantonna Hanji. Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est la conclusion à laquelle il est arrivé.

Erwin secoua la tête, l'air encore très amusé.

\- Levi ne devrait pas tarder à atteindre son objectif.

Un sourire machiavélique étira le visage d'Hanji.

\- Je t'en prie Erwin, partage donc avec nous tes suppositions sur le temps que mettra Levi à obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Un sourire identique à celui de la jeune femme apparut sur les lèvres d'Erwin.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, Hanji, je penserais que tu es en train de me proposer un pari.

Le sourire d'Hanji s'élargit encore, si cela était possible.

\- Seulement si tu insistes.

\- Vous ne devriez pas parier sur des choses comme ça, vous deux, les réprimanda Petra.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Mais si je devais vraiment parier, je dirais une semaine, tout au plus.

\- Une semaine ? répéta Hanji. Il n'aura jamais besoin d'autant de temps ! Je veux dire, regardez-le ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt en direction de Levi, qui s'approchait maintenant de la table d'Eren avec autant de détermination que s'il s'apprêtait à combattre des Titans.

\- Levi est très efficace, approuva Erwin. Je dirais trois jours maximum.

\- Aw, c'est ce que j'alIais dire ! Tu ne veux pas monter un peu ?

\- Si je me souviens bien, c'est moi qui ai eu l'initiative de ce pari.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas juste attendre de voir ce qui va se passer ? demanda Petra, exaspérée.

\- Quoi ? Mais où est l'intérêt, si l'on ne peut pas parier ? bouda Hanji.

\- Petra a raison, tempéra Erwin. C'est déjà suffisamment distrayant à regarder, non ?

\- C'est vrai ! s'extasia-t-elle. Pouvez-vous imaginez toutes les informations que je vais pouvoir obtenir, avec toute cette histoire ? Ça n'a pas de prix !

Mais les autres membres de l'escouade, quant à eux, n'avaient toujours pas saisi ce qui se tramait et semblaient grandement perturbés par leur conversation.

\- Où va le Caporal avec cette assiette ? demanda Eld.

Gunther haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Se tournant vers Hanji, il demanda :

\- Etiez-vous en train de discuter d'informations classées secrètes ?

La concernée se retint une fois encore d'éclater de rire.

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

Auruo prit un air supérieur.

\- Hm! Il est évident que le Caporal Levi est allé s'occuper d'affaires urgentes qu'il est le seul à pouvoir régler.

Petra leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'aveuglement. _Les hommes_ …

\- Chuuut ! ordonna soudain Hanji en secouant frénétiquement les mains. Ca va commencer ! »

Elle fit sortir un crayon et un bloc-notes de nulle part et attendit, une lueur fanatique dans les yeux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Levi, à présent immobile derrière Eren, qui ne semblait se douter de rien.

« —alors j'ai voulu aller m'exercer un peu, mais les salles d'entrainement étaient pleines à craquer !

Trop occupé à raconter sa journée à Mikasa et Armin, le jeune garçon ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était venu se joindre à eux.

\- Eren! chuchota précipitamment Armin. D'un signe discret de la tête, il tenta d'avertir son ami de la présence derrière lui.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Armin ?

Il se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec –

\- Caporal ! Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir vu plus tôt ! le salua-t-il promptement, soudainement sur le qui-vive et chacun de ses muscles tendus. Il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

\- Eren.

\- Oui, Monsieur ! fit Eren en se redressant encore plus sur son siège.

A présent totalement absorbé par Levi, il ne se rendit pas compte que leur interaction avait attiré l'attention de tout le reste de la tablée, ainsi que de la majorité de la salle.

\- Dis-moi, Eren. commença Levi en jaugeant Eren d'un regard dur. Ce pathétique semblant de nourriture est-il tout ce que tu as l'intention de manger ce soir ? s'enquit-il, faisant allusion au pain sec et à la purée de pomme de terre que le plus jeune avait commencé à picorer dans son assiette.

\- Huh? Eren ne put qu'être déstabilisé par une question aussi inattendue. Oui, Monsieur..?

\- Je vois.

Levi attarda de nouveau un regard scrutateur sur son cadet.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir ordonné de t'affamer.

Eren rougit d'embarras jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

\- Non, Monsieur. C'est entièrement de ma faute.

\- Explique-toi.

Eren sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même.

\- J-je n'avais pas terminé de balayer les écuries à temps pour le dîner, alors je suis resté un peu plus longtemps pour terminer. Quand je suis arrivée, quasiment toute la nourriture avait déjà disparu, expliqua-t-il, penaud. Armin et Mikasa ont essayé de m'en garder un peu, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, tout le monde avait très faim aujourd'hui…

Devant l'absence de réaction de Levi, il ajouta :

\- Je suis désolé, Caporal. Je me débrouillerai pour finir à l'heure la prochaine fois-

Il fut interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase par l'assiette que son ainé posa soudain sur la table.

\- Mange.

Surpris, Eren se contenta de fixer avec des yeux écarquillés l'épaisse tranche de jambon qui luisait dans l'assiette.

\- Caporal?

\- Tu as besoin d'une invitation écrite, morveux ? A moins que tu ne sois même pas capable de comprendre un ordre aussi simple.

\- Pas du tout, Monsieur ! répondit précipitamment Eren.

Il coupa lentement un morceau de la viande, parfaitement conscient de tous les regards rivés sur lui. Alors qu'il portait le morceau à sa bouche, il eut une hésitation.

\- Hum... puis-je savoir pourquoi, Caporal?

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Devant la mine déconfite du cadet, il poussa un soupir dont il était pratiquement impossible de deviner la teneur.

\- Les gamins dans ton genre sont en pleine croissance et doivent manger autant qu'ils en ressentent le besoin.

Le regard de Levi se durcit soudain, et il ajouta :

\- A partir de maintenant, peu importe que tu aies fini ou non tes corvées, quand l'heure du dîner sonnera, j'exige que tu te rendes immédiatement dans la salle à manger. Est-ce clair, Eren ?

D'abord abasourdi par les paroles de son supérieur ( _Il se soucie réellement de moi !_ ), le jeune homme s'empressa de le saluer.

\- Oui monsieur !

Quelque chose ressemblant à de l'approbation éclaira le regard de Levi.

\- Bien, fit-il avant de désigner l'assiette encore pleine d'un geste impatient. Alors ?

\- Ah, oui !

Eren reporta son attention sur le morceau de jambon, avec un appétit nouveau. Après tout, son dîner avait été assez minable et il était plutôt affamé. Il avala le premier morceau et ne put retenir le léger grognement qui sortit instinctivement de sa bouche. Il pouvait entendre Sasha pleurnicher d'ici. (« _Oh mon dieuuu »_ ).

\- C'est délicieux, Caporal ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme entre deux bouchées.

La viande tendre avait été fumée et assaisonnée à la perfection. Elle avait été cuite à point et le jus coulait sur le menton d'Eren tandis qu'il mangeait.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le sermonna Levi. C'est dégoûtant. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ce qu'il se passe dans ta bouche.

Le petit brun fit un sort à la viande et vida son assiette en quelques minutes. Il se lécha les lèvres, beaucoup plus satisfait à présent que quelque chose de consistant emplissait son estomac.

Un son dégoûté monta de la gorge de Levi.

\- Regarde-toi, tu es répugnant. Ne peux-tu pas manger proprement ?

Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche, faisant naître une salve de chuchotements incrédules qui se répandirent à travers la salle comme une trainée de poudre.

« C'est le mouchoir du Caporal !»

« Son propre mouchoir personnel? »

« Je n'avais jamais vu le Corporal le prêter à qui que ce soit ! »

Avant même qu'Eren n'ait eu le temps de s'excuser, Levi attrapa son menton d'une main et de l'autre, commença à essuyer les vestiges du festin d'Eren avec des gestes d'une douceur surprenante.

Les joues de l'adolescent s'empourprèrent instantanément.

\- C-Caporal?

\- Arrête de t'agiter inutilement, morveux.

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent, mais il se força à rester immobile tandis que Levi nettoyait méticuleusement sa bouche. Il regardait dans toutes les directions sauf celle de l'autre homme, et la chaleur de son toucher devenait presque intenable.

Son rougissement s'accentua d'une bonne dizaine de teintes lorsque Levi termina d'essuyer son visage et laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur sa peau un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il effleura brièvement le coin de sa bouche avant de briser le contact.

\- Là.

Levi replia minutieusement le mouchoir et le remit dans sa poche.

\- Au moins, tu es présentable maintenant. Ça te tuerait de manger plus proprement la prochaine fois ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

Eren aurait tout donné pour que ses rougeurs s'estompent, mais il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur sur ses joues.

\- J'entends bien te voir arriver à l'heure pour manger à partir de maintenant, Eren. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne sera pas sans conséquences. »

Sur ces mots, Levi les quitta et retourna à sa table, sans tenir compte le moins du monde des regards médusés qui l'accompagnaient.

Dès que le Caporal se fut éloigné, le reste de la tablée se jeta sur Eren, les yeux avides de curiosité.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? l'interrogea immédiatement Connie.

\- Il t'a donné de la viande, gémit Sasha. Délicieuse et de premier choix ! C'est une chose à laquelle seuls les officiers de haut rang ont droit !

\- On cherche à s'attirer les faveurs du Caporal, hein ? commenta Ymir. Pas bête.

Reiner lui jeta un regard lubrique.

\- Les faveurs, hein, Eren ? C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Il assena une énorme claque amicale dans le dos du concerné.

Même Armin le regardait étrangement.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le Caporal, Eren?

\- Ce minus t'as obligé à faire quelque chose ? demanda brusquement Mikasa. S'il t'a forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, Eren, je te jure que…

Eren secoua sa tête dans tous les sens pour rejeter leurs accusations.

\- Non, il ne se passe rien du tout, soupira-t-il, dégoûté de lui-même. Comment pourrait-il se passer quelque chose ? La Caporal me déteste, c'est certain.

Jean renifla avec mépris.

\- Te détester ? Si tu penses que le Caporal te déteste après une démonstration comme celle-là, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Quel genre de personne irait nourrir et nettoyer le visage de quelqu'un qu'elle « déteste » ? C'était obscène, d'ailleurs. Vous m'avez coupé l'appétit. Allez-vous tripoter ailleurs, la prochaine fois.

En temps normal, Eren aurait contre-attaqué verbalement – voire physiquement – après une insulte comme celle-ci. Mais il ne réagit pas à la provocation, trop absorbé par la signification des mots de Jean. Un espoir nouveau commença à éclore dans sa poitrine, tel un fragile bourgeon. Etait-il possible que le Caporal ne le haïsse pas, en fin de compte ?

 **Nda** : Eren, tu es trop bête. Pauvre Heichou, il doit vraiment être désespéré avec toi. Restez aux aguets, le prochain chapitre contiendra plus de Levi x Eren – celui-là servait surtout à introduire l'intrigue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant ! -Bird of Dreams


	2. L'Approche directe

**Titre :** La Séduction pour les Nuls

 **Auteur :** Bird of Dreams

 **Traductrice :** Star Twins

Bonjour, tout le monde ! :) J'espère que tout le monde va bien ?

Me revoici donc avec la suite de cette petite traduction, environ une semaine après le premier chapitre, comme je l'avais espéré.

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour les adorables éloges qui m'ont été faites ainsi qu'à l'auteur. Je n'en demandais pas tant. ^^ Quant à **Bird of Dreams** , je lui transmettrai vos ressentis avec plaisir ! J'ai également reçu quelques petites critiques, qui concernent plus l'histoire que l'argumentation (et donc **Bird of Dreams** que moi) mais j'aimerais y apporter mon argumentation. :)

La principale concerne Eren, qui est globalement jugé un peu « crétin ». Ce qui n'est pas faux X3 et ça peut être un peu agaçant. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que **1)** Eren reste un adolescent, **2)** il est obsédé/passionné/terrifié par Levi et c'est pour ça que ça le rend un peu débile en ce qui le concerne (je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler), il a développé une sorte paranoïa à l'égard du Caporal dont les autres essaient de le débarrasser, et c'est sur cela que repose l'intrigue, **3)** euuuh... il a d'autres qualités? )

Un autre reproche a été fait, que je n'ai trouvé que dans une seule review, la suivante (attention, la richesse du contenu peut choquer) : « **Je crois que plus simplet ça n'existe pas** ». J'ai été assez perturbée, autant par la petite taille que par le contenu pour le moins creux. Ce qui m'amène à soulever deux points : **1)** Le caractère certes très léger de cette fiction ne m'a pas posé de problème quand je l'ai découverte, alors si cet aspect de la fiction a pu déranger à ce point, je suis pris d'un doute : j'espère ne pas avoir mal traduit le texte et j'invite ceux qui le veulent à le comparer avec l'original.

 **2)** Outre un éventuel défaut d'adaptation, je tiens à rappeler que cette fiction est sans prétention et même faite pour se détacher de l'ambiance toujours plus sombre de SNK. Elle est répertorié dans la rubrique « humour » et le scénario tient vraiment de la comédie. Comme dirait Antoine Daniel, « c'est une blague putain ! » (Il fallait que je le cite. Il le fallait.)

Ce n'est pas tant le reproche que le ton de la review qui m'a gênée. Je transmets les avis à l'auteur et j'aurais un peu honte de transmettre ça. Déjà que nous, les francophones, on a la réputation d'être radins au niveau des reviews…

Voilà, j'espère avoir apporté un minimum de satisfaction avec tout ce blabla. ^^ En tout je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre et en particulier ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Je ne peux retourner la gentillesse qu'avec un second chapitre, alors le voici et bonne lecture à tous ! :)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Désolée, j'ai menti. J'avais dit que cette histoire comprendrait deux chapitres, mais elle en comprendra finalement trois. J'ose espérer que personne ne s'en plaindra ? Je dois dire que j'ai été très (agréablement) surprise de voir à quel point cette fic a été bien reçue. Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! J'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que le prochain, répondront à vos attentes!

 **Résumé:** Le Caporal Levi cherche désespérément à séduire Eren, mais ce dernier demeure complètement aveugle aux tentatives de son ainé de le courtiser. Frustré par ses échecs successifs, Levi se voit contraint de suivre les conseils d'Hanji, très amusée par la situation.

 **Disclaimer:** Les merveilleux personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appatiennent au talentueux **Isayama Hajime**. Quant à cette mignonne petite histoire, elle est l'œuvre de **Bird of Dreams** qui a généreusement accepté que je la traduise. :)

xxx

 **La Séduction pour les nuls**

 **Chapitre 2: L'Approche directe**

xxx

Les terrains d'entrainement étaient étrangement vides pour un début d'après-midi, lorsqu'Eren arriva pour son habituel entrainement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle avec l'un des membres de l'équipe d'opération spéciale.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était arrivé avant son mentor. Petra, Eld et Gunther se montraient généralement indulgents avec lui, mais il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de faire attendre ses professeurs, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Auruo.

Voyant qu'il avait un peu d'avance, Eren décida de commencer à s'échauffer en faisant quelques étirements. Tout en effectuant les mouvements répétitifs, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers les évènements de la veille.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, en particulier lorsqu'il se remémora le contact des doigts de Levi sur ses lèvres.

Eren appliqua brusquement ses paumes sur ses joues dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre leur rougeur. _Tu t'emballes trop!_ Se réprimanda-t-il. _Le Caporal s'est seulement montré prévenant_.

« - Hé. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de passer tout l'entrainement avec cet air idiot sur ton visage, Eren?

Eren se gela sur place à lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de la dernière personne qu'il eut souhaité voir à cet instant précis, compte tenu de sa situation.

\- C-Caporal ! s'exclama Eren en se redressant rapidement, dans l'espoir de se redonner contenance. Que faites-vous ici?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, d'après toi? répondit Levi, exaspéré.

Il s'approcha des structures spécialement prévues pour l'entrainement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

\- Dépêche-toi, chaque minute d'ensoleillement doit être mise à profit.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Eren réalisa ce qui se passait.

\- ...Caporal, vous n'allez quand même pas être mon professeur aujourd'hui, si?

Levi lui jeta un regard blasé.

\- Ça te pose un foutu problème?

Eren eut l'impression que son cerveau s'était figé sous l'énorme choc émotionnel que lui causèrent ces mots. D'autant qu'il sache, Levi ne donnait jamais de leçons de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et s'empressa de répondre:

\- Non, pas du tout, Monsieur! Je m'attendais simplement à un autre membre de l'équipe spéciale, comme de coutume. Le Caporal est bien trop occupé à régler d'autres affaires, d'habitude.

\- Et si tu me laissais la responsabilité de gérer moi-même mon emploi du temps, Eren? répliqua Levi. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que tu as besoin de toute l'aide que tu pourras obtenir pour optimiser ta pitoyable maitrise de l'équipement tridimensionnel.

L'insulte glissa sur Eren sans l'atteindre le moins du monde, car l'évidence venait de le frapper – et de le frapper très fort : _mon Dieu, il allait bénéficier d'un cours privé de manœuvre tridimensionnelle avec le Soldat le Plus Fort de l'Humanité_. Discrètement, il se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Eren afficha un sourire radieux, tandis que l'excitation se répandait dans ses veines.

\- C'est un honneur de pouvoir m'entrainer avec vous, Monsieur!

\- Efface cette stupide expression de ton visage, ça te donne l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude.

Le cadet fit de son mieux pour contenir son enthousiasme lorsque le caporal commença à parler.

\- Si j'en juge par ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, tes notions de base sont passables, mais ton niveau est médiocre en ce qui concerne les techniques plus avancées, déclara Levi sans détour. Te cantonner aux manœuvres de base peut sembler suffisant… jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves à court de gaz au milieu d'une bataille. Et là, tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Contrairement à toi, la majorité d'entre nous ne possède pas de capacité à se transformer en Titan sur commande. Alors nous ne pouvons compter que sur nos propres habilités pour survivre.

Levi fit une pause pour plonger son éternel regard ennuyé dans les yeux d'Eren.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de faire assimiler à ta petite tête une technique qui pourrait bien sauver ta peau un jour.

Eren était sur le point de défaillir de curiosité.

\- Quelle est cette technique, Caporal?

\- Et si tu utilisais ta cervelle, pour changer? cracha Levi d'un ton cassant, avant de continuer. C'est une des techniques avancées les plus connues, mais également l'une des plus difficiles à effectuer correctement : la rotation.

\- La rotation? répéta Eren.

Une image s'imposa soudain à son esprit, une image de Levi sur le champ de bataille, tournoyant gracieusement dans les airs, ses lames réduites à des éclairs argentés, sonnant le glas de chaque Titan ayant le malheur de croiser son chemin.

\- C'est une technique que tu gagnerais sacrément à connaitre, en particulier si tu arrives à l'appliquer sur le terrain, expliqua Levi, tirant Eren de ses pensées. Elle assure une mobilité constante ainsi qu'une consommation réduite de gaz. Mais commençons par le début: est-ce que les termes « impulsion », « force centripète » et « force centrifuge » te disent quelque chose? Ou bien ta misérable éducation comporte-t-elle encore plus de lacunes que je ne le pensais?

\- Oui, Monsieur! répondit immédiatement Eren, avant que le doute ne s'insinue en lui. Enfin… je crois?

Levi n'eut pas l'air spécialement impressionné.

\- Alors écoute bien, petit ignorant. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi les attaques rotatives sont les plus efficaces contre les Titans et te permettront d'en tuer un maximum. Tout est une question de force additionnelle : la force centrifuge et la force centripète vont te faire gagner en puissance. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser l'élan de ton balancement initial pour te propulser jusqu'à une certaine hauteur sans utiliser de gaz supplémentaire, avant de commencer la rotation.

Je pense que même quelqu'un de ton niveau peut assimiler des notions aussi simples.

\- Oui, Monsieur! répéta Eren en trépignant, impatient de commencer.

Tout son être irradiait d'excitation.

\- Puis-je essayer maintenant?

\- Impatient d'échouer, hein? Se moqua le Caporal. Mais je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher ton plaisir. »

Eren ne se laissa pas abattre par les critiques de son supérieur. Il était sur le point d'apprendre une nouvelle manœuvre tridimensionnelle, grâce à l'enseignement du Caporal Levi en personne. Tout cela s'annonçait formidable!

xxx

 _Qui était l'idiot qui avait dit que ce serait formidable, déjà?_

Eren grogna lorsque son corps se déporta, alors qu'il faisait une énième tentative de manœuvre en rotation. Il n'échappa à une douloureuse rencontre avec le sol qu'en ayant le réflexe salutaire d'utiliser un autre grappin pour ralentir sa descente. Ses pieds glissèrent le long du mur, et face à ce nouvel échec, il ne put que réprimer un soupir de frustration.

Même de là où il se trouvait, les sarcasmes de Levi lui parvenaient aussi clairement que si son aîné s'était tenu à côté de lui.

« - Eh bien, félicitations, Eren. Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais tu as réussi à m'impressionner. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait échouer autant de fois à faire quelque chose.

Eren se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Caporal. Je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Eren était cependant agréablement surpris: il avait constaté qu'en dépit des insultes récurrentes de Levi qui avaient accompagné chacune de ses tentatives ratées (« Comment as-tu fait pour intégrer l'armée? C'est une chose que je veux _vraiment_ savoir »), sa détermination restait inébranlable, et ce malgré une absence totale de progrès.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça changera quelque chose, répliqua paresseusement Levi.

\- Désolé, fut tout ce qu'Eren trouva à dire.

Il baissa la tête et serra les poings, en proie à une grande frustration. Bon sang! Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas?

A la vue d'un Eren aussi découragé, Levi poussa un soupir imperceptible.

\- Peut-être que cette technique est encore trop élaborée pour toi, en fin de compte. Restons-en là pour aujourd'hui et…

\- Non !

Levi leva un sourcil devant le soudain emportement d'Eren. Les poings du jeune homme agrippèrent le tissu de son pantalon.

\- S'il vous plait ! Je… je sais que je peux y arriver, Caporal, il me faut seulement un peu plus de temps!

Sant qu'il sache pourquoi, l'idée même de décevoir le Caporal Levi lui était insupportable. Il refusait de laisser toute l'énergie et tous les efforts que Levi avait déployés pour l'entrainer être gaspillés de la sorte.

\- Je vais finir par maîtriser cette technique! déclara Eren avec détermination, la même détermination qui avait frappé Levi lors de leur première rencontre, et qui brillait encore en ce moment même dans ses fascinants yeux verts.

Eren, de son côté, se fit la promesse de réussir, ou de mourir en essayant. (Ou presque.)

Levi observa le visage résolu qui lui faisait face, avant de pousser de nouveau un léger soupir.

\- A quoi cela servirait de t'arrêter? Tu as visiblement pris ta décision, Eren.

Il s'approcha d'Eren et tapota le torse de son cadet.

\- Mais tu t'y prends très mal. Ton corps est bien trop raide. Tu n'es pas un stupide sac de farine, alors cesse de te comporter comme tel. Tu dois te relaxer, et lorsque tu auras atteint le plus haut point de ton balancement, laisse la force de ton élan faire le reste.

\- Me relaxer… répéta Eren, suspendu aux lèvres de Levi comme s'il proférait la parole divine.

\- Maintenant regarde bien, Eren, car je ne vais pas le refaire.

Levi tira un grappin sur le mur le plus proche et l'utilisa pour se propulser sur le toit du bâtiment. Il envoya ensuite un second grappin sur le mur oppose, qui l'aida à se projeter dans les airs en un large arc de cercle. A l'apogée de cette arcade, il s'appuya sur l'élan accumulé pour se mettre à tournoyer sans effort apparent, avant d'atterrir gracieusement près d'Eren.

Eren eut le soufflé coupé d'admiration.

\- Caporal… Vous êtes parfait.

\- Evidemment, morveux. C'est une perfection acquise au cours de nombreuses batailles dont tu viens d'être le témoin, dit Levi d'un ton bourru. Maintenant, à ton tour _d'essayer_ de m'impressionner, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici à discuter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit?

\- Non, Monsieur! J'y vais de ce pas!

Trépignant, Eren avisa les murs face à lui. Tout comme Levi venait d'en faire la démonstration, il se propulsa jusqu'au sommet grâce à son grappin. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tira de nouveau le grappin sur le mur d'en face, puis s'élança.

 _Relaxe-toi_ , se répéta-t-il tandis qu'il utilisait le câble pour se balancer en un arc de cercle. _Attends d'atteindre le plus haut point_ , s'intima Eren. Il serra les dents, guettant le moment opportun. _Maintenant!_ La différence fut remarquable – contrairement à ses essais précédents, Eren sentit son corps effectuer les mouvements attendus, certes avec quelques difficultés, mais sa performance fut un franc succès.

Eren atterrit, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

\- Je… J'ai réussi !

\- En effet, Eren, renchérit Levi, autorisant un léger et inhabituel sourire à étirer ses lèvres. Beau travail. Tu as fourni beaucoup d'efforts, aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai réussi ! répéta Eren, avec incrédulité. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, et poussa un cri de joie.

\- J'ai réussi! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! _Ouais_! Je l'ai fait!

\- Hé, ne prends pas la grosse tête, gamin. C'est la chance du débutant, ça ne veut pas dire que…

Mais Levi fut interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase lorsque Eren l'étreignit soudainement à lui en briser les os.

\- Merci infiniment, Caporal, s'exclama Eren, ivre de joie, sans relâcher sa prise sur l'autre homme. Merci, merci, merci !

Ayant une réputation à tenir, Levi se contenta d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

\- Eren. Sa voix était légèrement tendue. Hé, Eren.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire dans un élan d'enthousiasme, le jeune homme relâcha brusquement Levi, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Je… je vous prie de m'excuser, Caporal! bégaya Eren, le visage rouge d'embarras. Je ne voulais pas… Enfin, je voulais seulement…

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit son aîné avec raideur. Ses mains étaient légèrement crispées et agrippaient son pantalon, comme s'il se forçait à les maintenir immobiles.

\- Je… heu…balbutia Eren dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il décida de jouer la carte de l'humilité et s'inclina.

\- Merci infiniment de m'avoir enseigné cette nouvelle technique, Caporal Levi. Ce fut un honneur de m'entrainer avec vous aujourd'hui !

Voir Eren retrouver son comportement habituel suffit à sortir Levi du trouble qui s'était emparé de lui.

\- Ne va pas croire que tu maîtrises cette technique seulement parce que tu l'as réussie une fois, Eren. Tu vas devoir t'entrainer jusqu'à ce que tu puisses la faire en dormant si je te le demande. Maîtriser une manœuvre, c'est la réussir à tous les coups.

\- Je comprends, Caporal, répondit Eren avec sincérité.

Il grimaça légèrement en sentant ses muscles endoloris par tous les efforts qu'il leur avait imposés. Malgré sa joie d'avoir appris une nouvelle manœuvre, il appréhendait la journée du lendemain qui serait certainement très éprouvante. La pratique de la manœuvre rotative avait malmené des muscles de son corps dont il ignorait l'existence avant ce jour.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Caporal…

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Eren? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à te retirer.

Eren s'arrêta, coupé dans son élan.

\- Je pensais que nous avions terminé, Monsieur? demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Le cadet n'était pas sûr que ses muscles puissent supporter un mouvement de plus.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez idiot pour passer outre les étirements, surtout après un entrainement aussi intense avec l'équipement tridimensionnel.

\- Les étirements?

Levi plissa les yeux.

\- Que vous ont-ils appris à l'entrainement? Oui, les étirements, ignorant morveux. Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que cette séance d'entrainement soit sans conséquences? Si tu ne masses pas tes muscles, ils te le feront regretter, demain.

\- Oh... répondit Eren en suivant Levi.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un carré de verdure relativement propre.

\- Te masser après un effort physique intense aide à limiter l'inflammation des muscles et accélère leur cicatrisation. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin d'accélérer ta cicatrisation, ajouta-t-il avec ironie. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Oh, Je ne le savais pas… fit Eren en méditant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Alors?

\- Oui! Uhm… Eren jeta un regard nerveux à Levi avant de placer ses mains sur sa jambe et de se mettre à la frictionner délicatement.

\- Tu appelles ça un massage? demanda Levi en soupirant. Regarde, comme ça.

Eren glapit quand Levi attrapa soudain sa jambe pour l'étendre sur ses propres genoux.

\- C-Caporal? Que faites-vous?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, d'après toi? répondit Levi. Il est évident que tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont il faut s'y prendre, et tu vas faire n'importe quoi si je ne te montre pas.

\- Mais Caporal... commença Eren en essayant de cacher tant bien que mal son rougissement. Ne pourriez-vous pas simplement me donner des indications?

\- Non. Maintenant tais-toi et regarde.

Eren mordit sa lèvre inférieure et tenta de contrôler l'empourprement de ses joues, tandis que Levi lui retirait ses bottes. Son corps se tendit quand il sentit les mains du Caporal se poser sur son mollet douloureux, mais il ne tarda pas à laisser échapper un léger soupir lorsque Levi malaxa un point de pression de ses mains expertes.

Les mains de l'aîné étaient chaudes et se déplaçaient avec assurance sur les jambes d'Eren, qui se sentait fondre sous le toucher de Levi au fur et à mesure que l'homme chassait la douleur de ses muscles. Les yeux d'Eren se fermèrent peu à peu tandis qu'il émettait de petits soupirs au gré des mouvements de Levi sur ses jambes.

\- Ça fait du bien, Eren, n'est-ce pas? demanda Levi d'une voix rauque.

Eren, engourdi de bien-être, rouvrit les yeux en un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit les mains du Caporal remonter lentement le long de ses cuisses. Son visage se colora de nouveau de rouge.

\- C-Caporal?

Le garçon eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'autre homme, dont le visage s'était dangereusement rapproché du sien. Ses grands yeux verts s'ancrèrent dans ceux, gris, de Levi, et il put y déceler une lueur qu'il n'arriva pas à nommer.

\- Tu comptes me dévisager comme ça encore longtemps, Eren?

\- Oh, pardon ! s'excusa Eren en détournant le regard, avant de se rendre compte que le Caporal avait libéré ses jambes durant ses quelques secondes d'égarement. Pendant un instant, il ressentit le manque de la chaleur que lui avait procuré le contact de Levi, mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée de sa tête et se rechaussa.

\- Corporal, Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois. Vous m'avez beaucoup appris !

\- J'avais entendu la première fois. Maintenant va te laver, fais ce que tu as à faire et soit à l'heure pour le diner.

-Oui, Monsieur!

Eren se retira précipitamment, impatient de partager ses récentes expériences avec ses amis. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix se demandait pourquoi le Caporal avait été aussi – oserait-il le dire ? – gentil avec lui aujourd'hui, mais le jeune homme se contenta de l'ignorer. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y penser plus tard.

Levi regarda Eren disparaître à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, et relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Il serra les poings.

\- Sale gosse. Combien de temps comptes-tu encore me faire attendre ? »

xxx

Les répercussions de l'intense entrainement d'Eren ne tardèrent pas à se faire ressentir, dès le lendemain après-midi.

« - Hé, Eren! appela Hanji avec enthousiasme en faisant des signes de la main à une autre table.

\- Bonjour, Hanji, la salua Eren dès qu'il l'eut rejointe. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà mangé, s'enquit joyeusement la scientifique. Sinon, tu peux te joindre à moi !

Eren cligna des yeux, surpris par la proposition.

\- Oh, je viens de manger avec mes amis à l'instant. Mais merci pour l'invitation.

\- Bien, acquiesça Hanji, avant de soupirer. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de Levi.

Elle attire immédiatement l'attention d'Eren.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec le Caporal ?

\- Oh non, rien de très sérieux, le rassura précipitamment Hanji. Mais je suis inquiète pour lui, je trouve qu'il se surmène un peu. Il est bien venu, mais il a à peine eu le temps de manger. Il a beaucoup de paperasse à rattraper.

\- Le Caporal est en retard dans ses corvées administratives? s'étonna Eren incrédule.

Le Caporal Levi était du genre à assumer ses responsabilités. Eren imaginait difficilement l'aîné procrastiner sur son travail.

\- Oh, tu ne le savais pas ? Levi avait une quantité considérable de papiers à traiter cette semaine, mais il a insisté pour s'occuper de ton entrainement d'hier.

\- Le Caporal a fait ça ? médita Eren, l'air soudain accablé, tandis que la culpabilité commençait à le ronger. Etait-ce de sa faute si le Caporal était surmené?

\- Non, non, non, Je ne suis pas en train de te blâmer le moins du monde, Eren ! s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme. Excuse-moi, je me suis laissée emporter un moment. Levi ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que tu l'apprennes, vois-tu.

\- Il ne le voulait pas? Eren eut l'air blessé. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, certainement parce qu'il savait que tu réagirais comme ça, répondit Hanji en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. Haut les cœurs, Eren! Ne t'accable pas. Si, Levi l'a fait, c'est parce qu'il le voulait. Tu le connais, il faut toujours qu'il supervise tout. Ce serait bien qu'il apprenne à compter un peu sur les autres, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

Eren sembla réfléchir un moment, la bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés, avant d'afficher un air résolu.

\- Merci de m'en avoir informé, Hanji, lui dit-il, avant d'incliner la tête avec courtoisie et de s'éloigner vers la porte.

Hanji pencha la tête, curieuse.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Malgré tout le travail qu'il a, le Caporal a pris le temps de m'aider avec mon entrainement, expliqua Eren, déterminé. C'est à mon tour de l'aider, comme je le peux.

\- Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, Eren, fondit Hanji. Je suis certaine que Levi appréciera l'attention, surtout si elle vient de toi.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Oh, j'en suis _sûre_ ~

Elle regarda Eren quitter la pièce et laissa échapper un gloussement dès qu'il eut disparu de sa vue.

\- C'est trop, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. »

Erwin la rejoignit à table un peu plus tard, et la gratifia d'un regard exaspéré en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« - Tu as trop parlé, Hanji.

\- Hé, un petit coup de pouce ne peut faire de mal à personne, si ?

\- C'est toi qui va avoir mal, quand Levi découvrira ce que tu as fait.

\- Mais je voulais juste que ça avance un peu ! répliqua Hanji avec animation. Et ne fait pas comme si tu ne le voulais pas aussi, le réprimanda-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur lui.

Erwin secoua la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. L'entrainement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle d'hier était effectivement divertissant à regarder.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hanji.

\- N'est-ce pas? Ah, c'était la chose la plus mignonne de tous les temps ! J'avais une vue imprenable depuis mon bureau ~ Je n'aurais jamais cru que Levi puisse être un aussi bon professeur!

\- Levi n'est allé aussi loin que parce qu'il s'agissait d'Eren. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fondu en larmes dès le cinquième échec.

\- Vrai, vrai ! Et tu as vu quand Eren l'a enlacé, à la fin ? J'ai cru que Levi allait le violer sur place. Et pourtant, il a quand même insisté pour l'aider à masser ses muscles après ça, dit-elle avec un rire incrédule. Il a un self contrôle admirable.

\- Certainement parce qu'il n'aime pas voir Eren souffrir, songea Erwin. Mais il semblerait que Levi soit en train d'atteindre ses limites. Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'il a décidé d'être plus "direct", et l'avancement n'est pas remarquable.

\- Aha ! Je vois que tu tiens tes comptes !

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est toi qui as insisté pour que l'on tienne ce pari.

\- Eh? Mais je croyais qu'on avait abandonné l'idée?

Erwin afficha un air narquois.

\- Oh, officiellement, oui.

Hanji secoua la tête, tout sourire.

\- Calculateur, comme toujours, Erwin.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû te risquer à parier contre moi, Hanji, renchérit-il avec un sourire déroutant. Le dénouement est proche, de toute façon.

\- Tu as raison, comme d'habitude.

Hanji eut l'air toute émoustillée à la perspective des deux hommes enfin réunis après ces long mois passés à se tourner autour.

\- Ahh, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Ça va être glorieux ! »

xxx

 **Nda:** Trop de tension entre ces deux-là, je meurs. Je suis désolée, Heichou, il va falloir que tu souffres encore un peu. Tu y es presque! Quant aux lecteurs, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Continuez à soutenir notre Heichou dans sa quête ! **\- Bird of Dreams**


	3. La fin justifie les moyens

**Titre :** La Séduction pour les Nuls

 **Auteur :** Bird of Dreams

 **Traductrice :** Star Twins

Bonjour à tous :) Comment allez-vous ?

Je voudrais vous remercier encore une fois d'avoir été si nombreux à lire cette petite traduction, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! ^^ Et merci en particulier à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Et nous y voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Ça fait un peu bizarre, mais je pense que 3 chapitres c'était bien assez, pour une première fois. :)

En tout cas, j'ai atteint mon objectif : reprendre goût à tout ça. Aussi, si cette ultime partie a autant de succès que les deux autres, je me risquerai peut-être à une autre traduction, qui sait ? J'ai repéré une autre petite fic mignonne et rigolote dans le même style que celle-ci, sur le fandom anglophone. Je pourrais aussi reprendre mes propres fics, en particulier celle sur Harry Potter. (Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un chapitre de prêt et que je n'arrive pas à le poster juste parce que je ne trouve pas le courage de le taper à l'ordi… Flemme quand tu nous tiens !)

Bref, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Comme je ne veux pas vous spoiler, je mets le reste de cette note à la fin du chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Wow, Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si longue à updater. J'ai été très prise par mes études récemment, surtout que j'ai pris deux matières scientifiques ce semestre. Je me sens vraiment ma, et j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien !

 **Résumé:** Le Caporal Levi cherche désespérément à séduire Eren, mais ce dernier demeure complètement aveugle aux tentatives de son ainé de le courtiser. Frustré par ses échecs successifs, Levi se voit contraint de suivre les conseils d'Hanji, très amusée par la situation.

 **Disclaimer:** Les merveilleux personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin appartiennent au talentueux **Isayama Hajime**. Quant à cette mignonne petite histoire, elle est l'œuvre de **Bird of Dreams** qui a généreusement accepté que je la traduise. :)

xxx

 **La Séduction pour les nuls**

 _ **Chapitre 3: La fin justifie les moyens**_

Relevant le nez du formulaire qu'il venait de signer, Levi jaugea du regard la grosse pile de paperasse qui lui restait à traiter, avec un dédain à peine dissimulé. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de rajouter l'entrainement d'Eren à son emploi du temps déjà surchargé, comme il l'avait fait, mais son corps avait réagi plus vite que sa tête – quand Petra avait demandé un volontaire pour aider Eren à s'entraîner cette semaine, il s'était proposé spontanément.

Hanji l'avait aussitôt gratifié d'un sourire entendu (auquel il avait répondu par un vif coup de pied), mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Cela dit, en se remémorant le bonheur dont avait rayonné Eren après avoir réussi à effectuer sa rotation, et la façon dont ses yeux verts avaient scintillé comme des foutus diamants, Levi ne put réellement regretter son initiative.

Bien sûr, les conséquences de ladite initiative furent loin d'être agréables – de colère, Levi jeta un nouveau regard agacé à la pile de papiers – mais si passer plus de temps avec Eren pouvait amener le fichu gamin et ses yeux bien trop expressifs à se rendre à l'évidence, alors Levi endurerait volontiers les heures supplémentaires à signer des papiers.

Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte, tirant l'homme de ses pensées.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Levi, sans prendre la peine de masquer son irritation.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer ce qui s'avéra être l'objet de ses pensées. Eren pénétra dans le bureau avec hésitation, serrant une tasse de thé dans ses mains. Il se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il faisait peser sur le Caporal un regard chargé de culpabilité.

Un seul regard suffit à Levi pour deviner qu'Eren était au courant de sa décision de superviser son entrainement, au détriment de ses propres obligations, et les répercussions sur son emploi du temps. Et à présent qu'il voyait les remords tourbillonner dans la verte profondeur des yeux de son cadet, il comprenait pourquoi il avait tant souhaité que le garçon ne l'apprenne pas.

 _Note à moi-même: liquider la sale binoclarde aussi tôt que possible._

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre travail, Caporal, commença Eren. Mais je souhaitais savoir s'il y avait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous. Oh, et je vous ai apporté du thé aussi, si vous le voulez.

Il déposa la tasse sur le bureau puis se recula, le même regard toujours braqué sur Levi.

Et Levi détestait ça, voir le cadet se comporter avec autant d'anxiété à son égard.

\- Eren. Cesse de me regarder comme ça.

Eren sembla surpris par l'injonction.

\- Vous regarder comment, Monsieur ?

\- Comme d'habitude, tu es incapable de masquer tes émotions, déclara Levi.

Il poussa un soupir imperceptible.

\- C'est moi seul qui ai pris la décision de superviser ton entrainement d'hier, alors arrête de te torturer avec ça.

\- Mais à cause de moi, vous avez pris du retard dans votre travail, Caporal ! répondit Eren, l'air très affligé. Hanji m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de tâches administratives à rattraper à cause de cet entrainement.

Le cadet baissa les yeux, tandis que l'autodérision vint alourdir le ton de sa voix.

\- Si j'étais plus fort, je ne serais pas un tel fardeau pour vous, Caporal.

\- Je te _défends_ de dire ça.

La dureté du ton fit tressaillir Eren, si bien que Levi tenta d'adoucir sa voix, tout en restant ferme.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille, Eren. Tu portes le poids de l'espoir de toute l'humanité sur tes épaules. Tu n'as rien d'un fardeau, tu ferais mieux de t'enfoncer ça dans la cervelle.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Les joues d'Eren rougirent légèrement à l'entente de telles louanges. Il détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de son supérieur plus longtemps.

\- Uhm... Si vous ne voulez pas le thé, je serais ravi d'aller vous chercher autre chose.

\- Hm? C'est bon, laisse-le.

Oppressé par le regard appréhensif d'Eren, Levi n'eut d'autre choix que de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'un parfum agréablement frais vint stimuler ses sens.

\- Ce n'est pas mon mélange habituel.

\- Non, Monsieur. C'est de la camomille, avec de la menthe verte. Elles sont connues pour leurs propriétés apaisantes et sont supposées calmer le stress. Eren s'agita nerveusement. Si vous n'aimez pas, je peux vous apporter votre mélange habituel.

\- C'est bon.

Plus que bon même, si bien que Levi but une seconde gorgée. _Huh. Le gamin s'y connait en thé. Qui l'eut cru._

\- Eren, combien de mélanges connais-tu?

Eren sembla ragaillardi par la question.

\- Un certain nombre, Monsieur ! Mon père était docteur, alors j'ai beaucoup appris sur les herbes et les mélanges, grâce à lui.

\- Bien. C'est toi qui fera mon thé à partir de maintenant.

Il reposa la tasse vide et tira une nouvelle feuille de la pile.

L'incrédulité se dessina sur le visage de l'adolescent.

\- Vous le pensez sérieusement, Caporal?

\- Tu es déjà dur de l'oreille, à ton âge ? demanda Levi avec impatience. Je ne mâche pas mes mots, gamin. De plus, c'est bien toi qui voulais te rendre utile, non ?

Du coin des yeux, le Caporal entrevit un grand sourire illuminer le visage d'Eren.

\- Oui, Monsieur! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Mais il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour vous dans l'immédiat ?

Levi posa son crayon et examina Eren, une lueur indéchiffrable au fond du regard.

\- Puisque tu insistes tant, je vais te donner quelque chose à faire. Assieds-toi sur le canapé.

Eren eut l'air confus, mais obéit.

\- Comme ça, Monsieur?

Le cadet sursauta quand il sentit une masse chaude prendre place sur ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux et rougit immédiatement.

\- C-Caporal ?!

Levi venait de s'allonger sur le canapé, de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur les genoux d'Eren, et ses jambes sur l'accoudoir opposé. Il abaissa le document qu'il avait pris avec lui et, aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, dévisagea son rougissant cadet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Eren ?

\- S-Si si.

Eren s'appuya contre le dossier avec raideur, ses mains fermement serrées contre ses cuisses, tandis que la rougeur conquérait peu à peu la totalité de son visage.

Levi remarqua la rigidité du plus jeune.

\- Est-ce que cela te gêne, Eren ?

\- Non ! répondit précipitamment Eren, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. En dépit de sa figure empourprée, le ton sa voix était sincère.

\- Tant que vous êtes à l'aise, ça me va, Caporal.

\- Je vois.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, uniquement interrompu par le bruit des pages que tournait Levi de temps à autre.

Des qu'Eren se fut remis de ses émotions, il se força à se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil au Caporal. Allongé sur ses genoux, plongé dans sa lecture silencieuse, Levi semblait avoir baissé sa garde et paraissait, pour une fois, relativement apaisé.

Eren fut parcouru d'un léger frisson en comprenant à quel point son aîné avait confiance en lui.

Une mèche de cheveux tomba devant les yeux de Levi lorsque celui-ci réajusta sa position, et Eren se retint de l'écarter de son visage. Après avoir regardé de plus près, l'adolescent réalisa que les cheveux de Levi semblaient particulièrement soyeux et fins, et l'envie de savoir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air commença à le démanger. Malgré son bon sens, Eren tendit une main tremblante pour atteindre sa cible.

Levi était si profondément plongé dans son travail qu'il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit soudain des doigts délicats passer doucement dans ses cheveux. Son étonnement dut transparaitre sur son visage, car les doigts stoppèrent brusquement leur caresse, et un chapelet d'excuses jaillit aussitôt.

\- J-Je suis terriblement désolé, Caporal Levi ! proféra Eren. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Vous aviez l'air si paisible, allongé comme ça, et vos cheveux tellement doux alors j'ai –

Levi leva une main et Eren tressaillit instinctivement, persuadé qu'il allait être puni pour avoir dépassé les bornes. Les yeux du jeune homme se rouvrirent de surprise lorsque, à la place du coup attendu, il sentit des doigts calleux caresser tendrement la courbe de sa joue.

\- Corporal ? demanda Eren, baissant ses yeux élargis d'étonnement vers ceux de son supérieur.

\- Ne change jamais, Eren. C'est tout ce que je te demande. murmura Levi tout en continuant de caresser le visage d'Eren avec la même douceur. Une émotion indéchiffrable vacilla dans ses yeux gris pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Le bref moment de tendresse prit fin lorsque Levi abaissa sa main, presque avec réticence, pour reporter son attention sur la paperasse.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, au fait.

\- Huh? Eren n'avait plus les idées claires, après ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Continue comme ça et je vais vraiment commencer à penser que tu es sourd. grommela Levi. J'ai dit que ça ne me dérange pas, que tu touches mes cheveux.

\- V-Vraiment ? Je veux dire, vous êtes sur…?

Levi émit un son d'impatience.

\- Si quelque chose dans ton attitude m'avait déplu, je te l'aurais fait très clairement savoir.

\- D'accord… »

Avec hésitation, Eren replongea ses doigts dans la chevelure de Levi. Lorsqu'il constata que son aîné ne faisait effectivement aucun geste pour le repousser, il s'enhardit et les caresses qu'il administrait aux mèches corbeau devinrent plus soutenues. Un léger soupir de contentement – qu'Eren fut persuadé d'avoir imaginé – s'échappa des lèvres de Levi alors que le cadet continuait son activité.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence paisible. Eren commença à éprouver un profond sentiment de confort, enfoncé dans le canapé, entre la chaleur diffuse de Levi sur ses genoux, le rythme de ses caresses dans la chevelure du Caporal, et la température agréable de la pièce. Inconsciemment, il commença à fermer les yeux.

xxx

 _Il fait chaud…_ pensaEren, encore engourdi, en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Il s'étira paresseusement puis observa son entourage d'un œil langoureux. _Où suis-je? Ce n'est pas ma chambre_. La confusion s'empara d'Eren, le jeune ne reconnaissant pas les lieux.

Tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'un poids diffusait une chaleur sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux sur la source de cette chaleur, qui s'avéra être une veste de l'uniforme du Bataillon d'Exploration, qui avait été minutieusement étendue sur lui. Curieux, il prit le vêtement dans ses mains. _Ce n'est pas ma veste_. A qui appartient-elle, alors ?

Les derniers vestiges de sommeil s'évaporèrent lorsque la mémoire commença à lui revenir. _J'étais dans le bureau du Caporal ! Et après nous étions sur le canapé et j'ai… oh Dieu_. Eren bondit du canapé et se tourna si brusquement vers le bureau de Levi qu'il fut surpris de ne pas se tordre le cou.

« - Caporal Levi ! Je –

Le cadet eut le souffle coupé à la vue de Levi, qui était en train de l'observer avec un regard particulièrement intense. Il sembla soudain réaliser que le jeune homme le regardait aussi et se ressaisit aussitôt, reprenant son habituel air impassible.

\- On dirait que la Belle au bois dormant a finalement décidé de revenir parmi nous.

A l'entente de ces mots, Eren s'empressa de s'incliner et se confondit en excuses.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé, Caporal ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'assoupir comme ça.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à dormir lorsque l'on est fatigué, répondit Levi en reportant son attention sur sa paperasse. Bien que tu aies perdu pas mal de temps avec cette sieste. Tu devrais aller t'occuper de ce que tu as à faire.

\- Très bien, Monsieur, je vais y aller. Uhm...

Eren attrapa la veste encore chaude qui lui avait servi de couverture improvisée.

\- Ce ne serait pas votre veste, par hasard ?

Levi ne releva même pas la tête de son travail.

\- Laisse-la sur le canapé en sortant.

\- D'accord...

Eren plia soigneusement le vêtement en un carré net et le reposa délicatement sur le siège.

\- Je voulais aussi juste vous dire, uhm… merci beaucoup, Caporal. »

Eren s'inclina une dernière fois avant de se hâter de quitter la pièce.

Cela était certainement un effet de son imagination, mais il jura sentir le regard perçant du Caporal dans son dos tandis qu'il quittait le bureau.

xxx

Depuis l'incident dans le bureau de Levi, Eren ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, tandis que son esprit se remémorait la scène en boucle. En réalité, il avait tellement médité à ce sujet qu'il avait à peine dormi. Son manque de sommeil s'était inscrit sur son visage, de grosses cernes assombrissant ses yeux, si bien que durant la journée, Eren fut vaguement conscient des regards inquiets qu'on lui jetait.

Armin attendit l'heure du dîner pour exprimer son inquiétude.

« - Tout va bien, Eren? Tu n'es plus vraiment toi, en ce moment.

\- As-tu assez dormi ? Ce nain ne te fait pas travailler trop dur, j'espère ? demanda Mikasa.

Eren balaya leurs craintes.

\- Je vais bien.

Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je suis juste un peu perturbé par certaines choses.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons t'être d'une quelconque aide ? s'enquit aussitôt Mikasa. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que vous –

\- C'est à propos du Caporal Levi, n'est-ce pas ? fit Armin.

Eren recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait prendre et dévisagea Armin avec des yeux écarquillés. .

\- C-Comment as-tu su ?

\- Ça saute aux yeux de tous ceux qui en ont, intervint Jean. Bon sang, dépêche-toi de le sauter ou un truc du genre. Ça devient fatigant de vous regarder vous tourner autour sans rien faire.

\- Jean a raison, approuva Connie en hochant la tête. Au début, c'était plutôt amusant, mais maintenant c'est juste lassant.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, enfin ? demanda Eren, plus que frustré par leur langage cryptique.

Jean s'esclaffa.

\- Tu es tellement bouché que tu ne comprends même pas tes propres sentiments. Il semblerait que tu sois encore plus idiot que je ne me l'imaginais.

Se levant, Eren attrapa Jean par le devant de sa chemise.

\- Redis ça, pour voir !

\- Je le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça veuille rentrer dans ta petite tête.

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Hey, hey, calmez-vous, vous deux !

Armin s'immisça entre les deux garçons qui semblaient sur le point de commencer à se battre d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Mikasa, retiens Jean. Eren, viens avec moi.

Armin prit Eren par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce.

\- Tss, fit Jean en prenant le temps de réajuster sa chemise.

\- Bonne chance pour essayer de raisonner cet idiot borné.

Il fit une pause.

\- Hey, je gagne quand même le pari si Eren réalise ses sentiments grâce à Armin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! s'écria Connie. On s'était tous mis d'accord pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'intervention directe de l'extérieur, non?

\- Techniquement, ta petite dispute avec Eren viole notre politique de non-intervention, puisque c'est toi qui l'as déclenchée, Jean, pointa Ymir, avec un sourire narquois. Ce qui signifie que tu es officiellement disqualifié de la compétition.

\- Mais Armin –

\- Ne participe même pas au pari, alors son intervention ne compte pas.

\- ...Merde, jura Jean. C'est pas juste.

Ymir haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Personne n'a dit qu'il fallait jouer réglo. Alors, Christa, ronronna-t-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de la petite blonde. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire avec nos gains ?

\- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi ! déclara Connie. Tu n'as pas encore gagné! Rien ne dit qu'Eren va prendre conscience de ses sentiments avant après-demain!

Il avait cependant l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même plus que les autres.

\- Ouais ! ajouta Sasha. Connie et moi avons encore une chance de gagner !

Ymir ne sembla pas perturbée.

\- Eren, ne pas réaliser ses sentiments ? Après une conversation avec Armin ? Personne n'est stupide à ce point. Pas même lui. Oh, et désolée, les garçons, fit-elle en se tournant pour adresser un sourire moqueur à Reiner et Bertholdt. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez donné une estimation trop tôt.

\- Maudits soient Eren et son aveuglement, grommela Reiner. J'étais vraiment sûr l'un des deux aurait sauté l'autre avant aujourd'hui.

\- J'espère juste que le Caporal Levi et Eren seront bientôt ensemble, dit Christa en toute sincérité.

\- Tu es vraiment une déesse, Christa, fit Ymir en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'autre fille avec une affection palpable. Mais ne torture pas ta jolie petite tête avec ça. Si mes suppositions s'avèrent correctes – et je suis assez confiante à ce sujet – nous devrions célébrer un nouveau couple avant la fin de la journée... »

xxx

Eren commença à protester lorsqu' Armin le conduisit dans un couloir désert.

« - Où est-ce qu'on va, Armin ? Je n'en avais pas fini avec lui !

Armin lâcha son bras et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, Eren, je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec ce que Jean a dit tout à l'heure.

\- _Quoi_ ? Tu dis que tu es d'accord avec la tête de cheval ?

\- Eh bien, il n'a pas tort, concéda Armin. Eren, tu n'as pas encore pris conscience de tes propres sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Eren avec impatience. Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de "mes sentiments" et des trucs du genre, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, à la fin ?

\- Le Caporal Levi.

Armin observa avec grande attention la réaction de son ami à l'entente de ce nom.

\- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que le Caporal Levi a à voir avec tout ça ?

Comme prévu, Eren sembla troublé, et inconscient de la rougeur qui commença à s'étaler sur ses joues.

\- Tout, Eren, répondit Armin en parlant lentement, comme s'il devait expliquer un concept particulièrement compliqué à un enfant. Dis-moi, Eren, que penses-tu du Caporal Levi ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui ! répondit immédiatement Eren. Le Caporal est vraiment quelqu'un de fort et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour lui ressembler ! Il est aussi très sincère, et même s'il en a pas l'air, il est réellement gentil, attentionné et prévenant, et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui, et être quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter, et être tout le temps avec lui, et…

Eren s'interrompit, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Putain de merde, extériorisa-t-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux, absolument choqué par la soudaine révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Je… J'aime le Corporal Levi. J' _aime_ le Caporal Levi, répéta-t-il, comme si les choses seraient différentes en le déclarant une seconde fois.

Le jeune homme entendit Armin murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à « Ce n'est pas trop tôt », mais il était trop focalisé sur la panique grandissante qui s'emparait de son être pour relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Armin ? implora-t-il en agrippant les épaules du blond. Comment vais-je arriver à le regarder en face ?

\- Eren, ça va aller, tenta de l'apaiser Armin. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Non, non, ça ne va pas bien se passer ! Comment suis-je supposé me comporter normalement face à lui, maintenant? Mon dieu, il va penser que je suis un abruti et –

\- Eren ! le coupa Armin dans sa tirade, en élevant légèrement la voix. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Eren demanda, encore à moitié affolé.

\- Parce que tes sentiments pour le Caporal Levi sont réciproques.

Silence.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ? Ecoute, je sais que tu fais ça pour me remonter le moral, mais –

Armin poussa un bruyant soupir, en proie à une exaspération largement lisible sur son visage.

\- Mon Dieu, Eren, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être aveugle, des fois ! Le Caporal Levi t'aime ! Et depuis longtemps !

Face à la fermeté des paroles d'Armin, le doute n'était plus permis pour Eren.

\- ...Vraiment ? souffla-t-il avec incrédulité. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- C'est une flagrante évidence pour tout le monde que le Caporal te traite différemment depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et si ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante, la façon dont il s'est mis à te courtiser récemment en est une.

\- Il m'a courtisé ? répéta Eren, interloqué.

\- Oui, Eren. Il ne fait même que ça, depuis quelques jours.

Eren repensa soudain aux récents évènements : toutes les attentions, les contacts délibérés, les regards pleins d'une chaleur étrange…

\- Wow...Mais je n'ai pas...Je ne suis pas...

Il fallut un moment à Eren pour reprendre contenance.

\- C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas sûr que le Caporal ressente ce genre de choses pour moi. Je veux dire, et si tu te trompais ?

\- Ecoute, si tu doutes à ce point des sentiments du Caporal, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander toi-même? suggéra Armin. C'est le meilleur moyen d'en avoir le cœur net, non ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Le regard déterminé, Eren s'éloigna en direction du bureau de Levi. Il marqua une pause pour se retourner et ajouter:

\- Oh, et merci, Armin.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Eren. répondit Armin avec un sourire sincère. Bonne chance. »

xxx

Sur le moment cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée.

Mais à présent qu'il se tenait devant la porte du bureau de Levi, le doute s'insinuait de nouveau en lui. _Non!_ Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour avoir des réponses, alors il ne partirait pas sans.

Eren prit une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains, et frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez.

L'inquiétude s'empara de lui tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau.

\- Caporal Levi, le salua-t-il.

Levi releva les yeux de ses papiers.

\- C'est encore toi, Eren. Qu'y a-t-il, cette fois ?

\- Caporal… commença Eren l'air inhabituellement nerveux. J'ai une chose importante à vous demander.

Levi fit un geste impatient de la main.

\- Eh bien ? Crache le morceau.

Eren puisa une dernière fois dans ses réserves de courage avant de finalement poser la question qui le démangeait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour moi, Monsieur ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de Levi, qui se contentait de le fixer d'un regard intense, Eren sentit sa figure rougir d'embarras.

\- C-C'est juste que je… Je vous aime beaucoup, Caporal Levi.

Eren détourna alors les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard perçant de son aîné plus longtemps.

\- Mais je ne sais pas ce que vous ressentez et je -

Le jeune homme s'interrompit lorsque Levi se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha lentement de lui, à pas mesurés. Il s'arrêta juste devant Eren et l'observa un moment. Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, tandis que le Caporal le jaugeait du regard, semblant l'évaluer.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que ressens pour toi ?

Eren glapit de surprise quand Levi l'attira soudain à lui, pour lui pour lui donner un bref mais brûlant baiser qui ne laissa aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments. Eren émit une légère plainte lorsque Levi mordit sa lèvre inférieure, avant de se faire pardonner en la caressant de sa langue.

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question, morveux ?

Eren émergea de l'étreinte, les joues cramoisies et les lèvres rougies par le baiser.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il, un peu essoufflé.

Il passa pensivement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais Caporal, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir parfaitement compris. Pourriez-vous répéter ?

Levi soupira, mais Eren pouvait voir les coins de sa bouche relevés d'amusement.

\- Tu es vraiment un sale gosse, Eren.

\- Mais je suis _votre_ sale gosse, n'est-ce pas, Caporal ? ajouta Eren avec une once d'insolence.

En guise de réponse, Levi s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche, et Eren sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son supérieur.

\- Tu as au moins compris ça. »

xxx

Et voilà ! C'est l'heure de gloire de notre petit Armin ! Vous vous en doutiez, je suppose ?

Comme quoi, chaque personnage a son rôle. :)

Celui d'Eren, c'est d'être idiot, courageux et craquant, et celui d'Armin, c'est d'être intelligent, un peu fragile et mignon. Celui de Mikasa d'être badass, Hanji une cinglée, Jean une tête à claques, et Levi… et bien Levi quoi.

Mais entre nous, qui d'autre que ce _precious baby_ aurait été mieux placé pour régler la situation ? (Hein? Armin, mon personnage préféré ? Comment vous avez deviné ?)

Et bien, voilà, c'est fini. J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu. Je vous remercie tout autant que vous êtes, et à bientôt, j'espère ! :)

 **Nda:** Waah, J'arrive pas à croire que c'est terminé ! Levi Heichou a finalement obtenu son Happy End après une longue lutte acharnée. Bonté divine, Eren était tellement aveugle! Heureusement qu'il est mignon pour compenser.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais juste vous dire une dernière fois: merci infiniment à tous pour avoir suivi cette histoire et m'avoir soutenue jusqu'à présent ! J'espère que cette fin sera satisfaisante pour tout le monde. J'ai l'intention de continuer à écrire sur ce fandom et sur ce pairing à l'avenir ~ **\- Bird of Dream**

Top of FormBottom of Form


End file.
